


It's not haunted

by Shadows_of_my_life



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Get out of my house, M/M, Murder Mystery, Old Wives' Tales, friends are a pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_my_life/pseuds/Shadows_of_my_life
Summary: Buying a house with a backstory makes life more interesting. Oikawa buys a house that was said to have been the place of a murder 200 years ago. He doesn't believe in the stories that float around. What is going to happen in the house. Will he survive or will it be a repeat of what happened so long ago?
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	It's not haunted

The old wife’s tale says that this house is haunted. The previous owners left testimonials of weird sounds coming from the attic at night. The creaking of the floorboards and the draft of this old house. It was said that you could he the mournful sounds of the family in the dead of night. The crying of the mother over the loss of her life. It has been said that when this house was built over two hundred years ago that a rich family moved into it. The family consisted of a mother, a father, and a teenage son. The night of the family moving into the house was said to change the life of this town forever. There was a murder and it said that nobody survived. The body of the teenage son was never found, but what shocked everyone was the parent’s body were completely drained of its blood. The police never found a suspect, but the towns people pointed towards this being the work of vampires. They said that the vampires took the teenage son to make him one of them to punish the town for what they’ve done.

“okay, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Get that shit out of my face.” Oikawa a young adult male standing in the front garden of the house he just purchased.

“Hey don’t come at me for this, I am not the one that bought an old gross haunted house.” Makki yells throwing a water bottle at the other boy.

“Yeah well, you are just making shit up. There is no such things happening in this Podunk town. We live in a small run down old town, why would we have such a weird history. You know as well as I do that old people like to gossip and make this shit up to keep the kids entertained.”

“I don’t know, this place gives me the creeps Oikawa. Like I feel like someone is watching me.” Mattun says as he puts down a box he was carrying towards the house.

“I don’t care what you all think, I like the house and I got it for cheap.”

“Yeah, probable because of the history of murder in the house.” Yahaba says coming to stand beside Oikawa.

“Would you all shut up about that. There has never been and will never be a murder in this house. I do not care if you think it’s creepy or old and smelly. It is mine and I like it.”

“Fine don’t come crying to use when you hear creepy noises at night. We will all tell you that we told you so.” Maddog grunts.

“Fine”

The moving in process took up most of the day. Oikawa, Makki, Mattsun, Yahba, Watari, Maddog, Kindaichi and Kunimi all slump down on the dusty living room floor exhausted. “Remind me again why I decided it was a good idea to help you move?” Kunimi grumbles as he leans his head against Kindaichi’s shoulder.

“Because I am a loving and caring friend that you wanted to help out of the goodness of your heart.”

“Meh”

This creates laughter from the rest of the group. “I think it is about time we get going. I have to get home and ready for class tomorrow.” Makki states as he stood up and pulls his boyfriend with him.

“Yeah, we need to get going too. I have a lecture first thing tomorrow morning and this one hates getting out of bed in the morning.” Maddog says pulling Yahaba with him.

The rest of the members of the friend group mumble something along the same lines as they file out of the door with their significant others.

Oikawa shut the door behind them as he watches them leave. Now standing alone in the entry way of his home. He sighs before heading up the stairs. Once entering the hallway, he heads to the master bedroom where boxes litter the floor.

“I’ll unpack tomorrow. I am too tired.” Curling up on his king-sized bed he fell asleep not noticing the other occupant of the room standing in the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> I love hearing what you think so let me know!


End file.
